


The Skopje Fest Reunion

by Anonymous



Series: Norwegian Nights [56]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-26
Updated: 2009-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-30 17:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kaliopi has lived a peaceful life in the Vatican as the adopted daughter of Pope Benedict, but when she returns to her native Macedonia to participate in the Eurovision, Prince William and Kate Middleton take advantage of the situation, and help Lithuania to bomb the Vatican. To top it all off, Kaliopi finds out that she is a secret war robot with nearly unlimited powers, but will she live up to her war robot powers, or will Prince William and Kate Middleton fufil their vendetta against Eurovision?





	The Skopje Fest Reunion

In their secret underground base in Wales, Prince William and Kate Middleton were laughing to themselves hysterically, they now had a new plan to fulfil their 'vendetta against Eurovision'.  
They were building an engineered robot, a robot which they planned to use to activate the powers of another robot. A more powerful robot... a robot with which the two former Royals could conquer the world with, once its powers were activated.  
"Ahahahahaha," William laughed as he finished his robot, "Once this robot is finished our vendetta against Eurovision will be complete!"  
A while later, they had both finished. They were very pleased with what they had made.  
"Phew," William said, looking at Kate, "We sure put a lot of effort into stopping the Eurovision, huh?"  
"We sure do William," Kate smiled.  
Prince William turned to look at his masterpiece.  
The robot itself was a tall, rectangular green block with two black eyes. It had block shaped hands and feet.  
"Oh William, what on Earth is that?" Kate Middleton laughed.  
The robot switched on suddenly, and blinked.  
"Hello," said the robot.  
"Eureka!" William yelled, "It works! Oh joyous day!!!"  
"I work," the robot replied.  
"You know," Kate smiled, "It looks a bit like one of the 'Minecraft Creepers' from the Minecraft game..."  
"Minecraft... Creeper," the robot repeated.  
"Ah, yes, Minecraft," William said, "What a fantastic game. Far better than the farcical PVR system, that ridiculous Toontown game and of course that horrid, awful, vile Eurovision Song Contest!"  
"Eurovissssion Ssssong Contessst," the robot repeated.  
"Yes, what a wretched thing that Eurovision is. Here, Minecraft Creeper, we need you to gate crash a little event for us," Kate smiled, "The reunion of the Skopje Fest entrants..."  
"Ssssskopje Fessst..." the robot said.  
Prince William and Kate Middleton both knew the truth about Kaliopi... they knew the truth about Gjoko too, they had researched a lot into the Eurovision Song Contest, despite their distain for all things Eurovision.  
"Yes, Kaliopi will never be able to enter the Eurovision once the world knows about her true powers...." laughed Kate Middleton, "We will use her... turn her and her powers onto the other Eurovision entrants... Eurovision songs will be made a laughing stock, or even better we will make sure that the world hates Eurovision just as much as we do!"  
"Hate.... Eurovision...." the robot repeated.  
"We will destroy the Eurovision Song Contest, Eurovision will be no more!" laughed Prince William, "Eurovision will never happen ever again!"  
\-----  
Kaliopi looked outside the window in Vatican Palace, looking out towards the rest of Vatican City. It was always so peaceful and quiet there. And she loved every minute that she spent in the Vatican.  
Pope Benedict made sure that she was happy living in the Vatican, he gave her whatever she wanted, and gave her intelligent books for reading, such as Twilight and Harry Potter. The Pope also had a lot more time to be with Kaliopi these days, the popularity of Eurovision meant that all major religions were on the decline, as people were abandoning their faiths to spend time on their new religion... the Eurovision. But he still knew that he had to be careful, Kaliopi had immense powers, she could destroy anywhere she wanted if she so wished...  
Kaliopi was sitting on a swing, looking at the little butterflies flutter around her. Pope Benedict and Regigard, the leader of the Swiss Guard who were there to protect the Vatican, were watching her from a distance.  
"She's so happy here," Benedict smiled.  
"But you know..." Regigard said, "She has the power to destroy humanity if she really wanted to..."  
"No," Benedict said, "We musn't think like that. She wouldn't hurt anyone, anyone at all."  
"Keep thinking that Benedict, she is a war machine, pure and simple. She will never know anything but war no matter how much you try to put that religion of yours into her head."  
"Don't talk like that, Regigard, thou dost not understand!"  
"Don't use that fancy talk with me, we, the Swiss Guard, don't talk like that here anymore... there is no reason to keep up this illusion with Kaliopi... we must tell her the truth at once, and-"  
"No Regigard! Kaliopi must NEVER know the truth about her powers! I don't know what she could do... she could do anything..."  
"Well you said yourself that she would never hurt anyone, why not put that to the test?"  
"No... she's ours, she is mine.... I will never let any harm fall upon her...."  
Pope Benedict still remembered the day he brought Kaliopi back to the Vatican with him.  
\----December 28th 1993----  
The Macedonian-Lithuanian war had recently come to an end after the intervention of America. But what remained of the Macedonian government were not finished with the war, they had lost a lot of land due to bombing which caused the sinking of many parts of the two cities, and many people had died so they were planning on revenge against Lithuania. They were building a robot. But not just any robot. The previous robots had all been built with the purpose of entering the Eurovision Song Contest, but this robot was a new type of robot... a war robot... she was only a small robot at the time but she would grow up to have immense power. The Macedonian government were preparing for when she grew up, that she would be taught to use her powers well and she would destroy Lithuania, to avenge the fallen Macedonian king, King Kiro Kirowitz.  
Pope Benedict and the Vatican had found out through a pro-Lithuanian fifth column in Macedonia, the leader of which was the young Gjoko Taneski, who told Pope Benedict all about the robot and Pope Benedict broke into the secret Macedonian government base with the help of this fifth column, and he took the young robot Kaliopi with him, and went back to the Vatican with her. It was his plan to raise Kaliopi to be peaceful, to ensure that she would never discover her powers, and to be certain that she would never be a danger to anyone.  
He walked through the Vatican's open golden gates, holding the little robot.  
"Halt, Benedict!" said Regigard, "What is that?"  
"A child my dear," said Benedict, "The results of war, halt thou, I can explaineth this!"  
"Nay, squire," said Regigard, "Thou canst not bring that child into the sacred hall of the Vatican... also the Catholic Laws state that no females may come into the Vatican."  
"Regigard," said the Pope, "As a robot this child hath no gender, and also that law is extremely old fashioned and I am thinking of repealing it."  
Eventually he managed to talk everyone in the Vatican into letting Kaliopi stay. After all, it was the only way to save humanity from her destructive powers without destroying the robot itself. Yes, the whole Vatican remembered it well...  
Pope Benedict had given her the name 'Kaliopi', which is Latin for 'Macedonian Spinning Top', and she was liked by all members of the Vatican. She was also a very good singer, so when the Macedonian government asked whether Kaliopi could enter the Eurovision Song Contest for them in 2012, the Pope of course agreed to it. The Pope knew that Eurovision entrants get preferential treatment in most areas of life these days, due to the world's revolvement around Eurovision, and the Pope wanted to make sure Kaliopi got the best treatment possible. Of course, Benedict was worried about letting Kaliopi out of the Vatican. He knew that the Eurovision could be dangerous, in recent years especially, and he didn't want anything to happen that could activate her powers...  
\-----  
As Kaliopi walked out of the golden gates that lead into the Vatican, she thought about all the amazing things that could happen at the Eurovision. She was so exited, she would finally be a part of the huge television show that everyone across the whole wide world talked about.  
Kaliopi turned and waved to Regigard and Pope Benedict, who smiled at her too.  
"Farewell my lady," Regigard said, "And good luck in the Eurovision!"  
"Yes," the Pope said, "Good luck! We in the Vatican shall pray for your Macedonian victory!"  
"Thank you, thank you! I bid you farewell, my friends!" Kaliopi smiled as she walked off, into the sunny fields that surrounded the Vatican. She walked into the nearby Roman airport and from there she was on a plane, beginning her journey back into her homeland Macedonia.  
"Do you think she'll be ok?" Regigard asked the Pope.  
"She'll have to be," the Pope said, "She has left the world of the Vatican now... she is now on her way to the strange and distant planet of the Eurovision Song Contest... but I'm sure... that she'll be right at home there..."  
\-----  
"It's Kaliopi, you know," Gjoko said, "Who'll be coming to the Eurovision this year."  
"So?" Vlatko asked, "Do you know her or something? You seem so concerned about it... but I'm sure she'll be fine, although she has been in the Vatican bubble for a long time now..."  
"I guess so," Gjoko said, "We musn't worry, everything will be fine..."  
Gjoko then walked off into a room, hoping that Kaliopi had not yet discovered her powers, and hoping that she never will.  
\-----  
Kaliopi smiled as she walked into the 'Univerzalna Sala', the Skopje Fest stadium. She was filled with exitement at finally being able to enter the Eurovision Song Contest. She had watched it on TV with the Pope and saw the entrants go through many adventures. Kaliopi was a little bored with her repetitive life in the Vatican, and, as much as she loved the Vatican, the Pope, and Regigard, she wanted to go on amazing adventures like she heard the Eurovision entrants went through. She wanted to have adventures in the PVR like the 2010 entrants did, and she wanted to battle bad guys like the 2011 entrants battled against the Flemish seperatists. She was exited to be one of the first people announced to be participating in the 2012 Eurovision Song Contest in Baku.  
"Why hello there!" said a man walking over to her, "My name's Vlatko Ilievski! You must be Kaliopi!"  
Kaliopi recognized him from the TV immediately as the Macedonian entrant from 2011.  
"Oh Vlatko!" Kaliopi smiled, "You were great last year!"  
"Wha... you saw the Eurovision from inside the Vatican?" Vlatko asked.  
"Why of course we did silly! You can watch the Eurovision from anywhere these days... it's such an important thing."  
"I guess that make sense."  
"What are you pair of bandicoots doing 'round here?" said a voice. It was Elena Risteska. She was wearing a cowboy hat and brown Australian clothes with white kangaroos on them, and holding a boomerang in her hand.  
"Elena..." Vlatko said, "We could ask you the same question."  
"No you can't Vlatko, ya wallaby!" Elena said, "Y'all see, I'm here for the Skopje Fest meeting and to welcome our new Eurovision entrant, Kaliopi!"  
"Thank you," Kaliopi smiled.  
"Yah, ya big gulahs, that's all ya had to say!" Elena said, looking down at her boomerang.  
"Fancy boomerang you've got there, knave," Kaliopi said, "Where hast thou aquired thine item?"  
"Australia," Elena said, "Down at the outback, down under, y'all city dwellers don't get how we Aussies do the do, y'all got more important things, like the Eurovision. But to us Australians it's all a bit of a joke, only gulahs take it seriously."  
"Where the hell is Gjoko?" Vlatko asked, "Gjoko! Hurry up! She's here already!"  
Gjoko came running out of a room, and looked over at Kaliopi.  
"K...K....Kaliopi!" Gjoko yelled.  
"Oh," Kaliopi smiled, "You recognise me, hello! I am here for the Skopje Fest meeting and also to talk about my Eurovision entry. Thou shalt love it!"  
"What's Elena doing here?" Gjoko asked, looking over at Elena who was tossing a boomerang up at the ceiling.  
"For shiela's sake!" Elena yelled, catching the boomerang and putting it into her pocket, "I'm here to talk to Kaliopi, not you bunch of dingos!"  
"But you did try to blow up the moon," Vlatko said.  
"By strewth, for the last time, I'll explain myself to you koalas," Elena said, "It was Australia's fault."  
"You've been brainwashed by Australia for years," Gjoko said, "It's been years since you've even been to that country. But yet you still act so... so..."  
"So what, Australian?!" Elena yelled, "I can't help it Gjoko, it's what I am! Joy Division ensured that. I'm just thankful I wasn't at 'Macedonia Zoo', that's the worst zoo, and Joy Division is the best one... but as y'all should know, we still could look and see things that were happening in the other zoos and-"  
"Alright alright," Vlatko said, "We don't need a lesson on Australia, we already know it sucks..."  
"Nay Vlatko," said Kaliopi, "Thou must not judge. He who judge not shalt cast the first stone!"  
"But Kaliopi, Australia did many bad things to Macedonia," Vlatko said, "Just like Lithuania did..."  
"Then Australia and Lithuania must be dealt with," Kaliopi replied, "Let it be so now, for it is proper for us to do this to fulfill all righteousness."  
\-----  
Across from the Univerzalna Sala, a small green robot with wheels was driving across the road and it looked up at the huge stadium. A poster on the window read "Good luck to Kaliopi, our Eurovision entrant for 2012!"  
"Ahahahaha, Sssskopje Fessst is mine!!!" Minecraft Creeper, the small green robot said as it walked in to the Skopje Fest stadium.  
"What in tarnation?" Elena asked, "What in the name of wallaby-tootin' is that?"  
Elena backed away from the robot, as it followed her around the room.  
"Dang nabbit!" Elena yelled, and she kicked the robot, sending it rolling backwards and hitting the wall.  
"What the heck is that thing?" Vlatko said.  
"I am here for the one known assss Kaliopi," the robot hissed.  
"She's not here," Kaliopi said, "Go away with thou!"  
And so Kaliopi walked up to the robot and kicked it.  
"Dost thou not listen?!" Kaliopi yelled, "Away with thou, squire! Thou shalt not disrupt the preparations of Eurovision!"  
"Yeah, get out of here!" Vlatko said, "Technology is always out to ruin the Skopje Fest! I bet it's that damn Netherlands, they never were happy that the pokemon they sent to Skopje Fest failed to destroy everything!"  
"But... but that was my pokemon!" Gjoko yelled, "And there is now new evidence which says that maybe it wasn't the Netherlands who pulled the pokemon from the PVR system after all!"  
"So what, you believe their lies that it was Britain and Terry Wogan who did it?" Vlatko asked, "Don't make me laugh, it was obviously the Netherlands!"  
And so the small green robot turned around to look for the door, he was annoyed that he might have to leave the building this early on.  
Minecraft Creeper looked around for something, before he realised, he had forgotten the bombs that the two former British royals were supposed to give him!  
And so Minecraft Creeper reluctantly went back outside, he knew that this was a failure, but, he knew that the two former royals had a second plan... a plan that was sure to activate Kaliopi's dormant powers...  
\------  
Prince William dialed a number on his phone. It was the number of Minecraft Creeper, the robot that he had built to ruin the Eurovision in any way that it can.  
"Well?" William asked, "Has Kaliopi awakened to her powers yet?"  
"Sssssorry master, I cannot sssseem to get a response from the participants of Sssskopje Fest," the small green robot apologised, "I mean, I do, but not from Kaliopi... sssssorry....  
"God damn it!" yelled Prince William, "Well fine, Minecraft Creeper, we will use you for the other national finals... there must be some country out there that we can postpone.... we will destroy the Eurovision next year... there will be no Eurovision 2012.... ha ha ha ha!!!"  
"That's it then William," Kate Middleton smiled, "Can I go with my plan then? Please?"  
"Sure, we will do this together," William smiled, "Minecraft Creeper, come back to the United Kingdom! Immediatly!"  
"Ssssssure thing boss!" said Minecraft Creeper.  
\------  
It was Kate Middleton who dialed the number for the Lithuanian army. She picked up the phone as the Lithuanian general on the other side answered.  
"Hello?"  
"Yes, hello, this is Kate Middleton, current princess-in-exile of the United Kingdom. I cannot tell you where I am... but I can tell you where Macedonia's war robot is...."  
"That thing still exists? We thought it had been lost.... oh my, this could be a disaster for all of Lithuania! You... you know where it is?"  
"Yes... she goes under the name of Kaliopi. She is in Vatican City. Pope Benedict has her..."  
"Perfect," the general smiled, "We shall never forget this... Kate Middleton..."  
And so the general then hung up the phone.  
"Brilliant!" William laughed, "Those Eurovision peasants are going to get what's coming to them!"  
"Yes," Kate smiled, "We cannot allow the farcical Eurovision Song Contest to continue any longer... once Eurovision has been completely destroyed we shall take down Terry Wogan's odious dictatorship.... then we shall be in charge of Britain once more!"  
\------  
The supreme general of the Lithuanian army, Autovaz Kalishnikov, had now given the command for the Lithuanian army to bomb the Vatican.  
"The Macedonian robot could ruin us as a nation. That thing must be destroyed at any cost..." Autovaz said, "Bombing the Vatican is just a bonus... finally we shall get rid of the Catholics once and for all... stupid Catholics, can't they see that the only true religion is Eurovision!"  
And so he began preparing the plans for the complete and utter destruction of the Vatican. He wanted to make sure his army got rid of every single building that was inside the place known as 'Vatican City', but without hitting Italy, as that could result in a war between Lithuania and Italy. And Lithuania didn't want another war yet... Lithuania only wanted to destroy the Macedonian war robot, at any cost, to safeguard the future of Lithuania.  
\-----  
Lithuanian planes screeched overheard, dropping bomb after bomb onto the Vatican.  
Lithuanian jeeps blocked roads that lead out of the Vatican, blocking any escape routes.  
All the buildings in the Vatican were on fire as bombs exploded all over the Vatican. The Swiss Guard tried to get into the buildings to help people inside but they were hit by many explosions. Fire was everywhere, all over the Vatican, people tried to run away but the Vatican was surrounded by a huge wall of fire.  
Autovaz was watching on a computer screen, and he laughed as the final bomb, the biggest bomb of them all, was dropped onto the Vatican, exploding and leaving a pile of rubble where there once had been Vatican City.  
"Ahahahahahaha, this is perfect, there is no way that anyone could have survived that." he laughed, "Lithuania is superior! All other countries are inferior!"  
\-----  
Meanwhile in the Skopje Fest stadium, the four of them were watching the news on the TV that was sitting on top of a cupboard. The news said about how people didn't trust the MDV anymore, and about how Macedonia was making real progress on their new friendship pact with Britain. Suddenly, the words 'Breaking News' flashed up on the screen.  
"This just in, Lithuania had bombed the Vatican!" the shocked news reporter said, "Lithuania, well known around the world as the instigators of the 1993 Lithuanian-Macedonian war have struck again! This time they have dropped numerous bombs with their planes, all over Vatican City. No survivors have been reported."  
"Wha... wha...." Kaliopi stood in shock for a few moments.  
"Oh my god," Vlatko said, "Kaliopi... I..."  
"Crikey!" Elena yelled, "It's just like those Lithuanians to do something like this!"  
Suddenly, a faint yellow light glowed around Kaliopi, and she disappeared in a flash of light.  
"Kaliopi!" Vlatko yelled.  
"What the?" Elena asked, "Where did Kaliopi go?"  
"Oh no," Gjoko said, "Oh no oh no oh no!"  
"Darn tootin'! You know somethin' about this, don't you Gjoko?" Elena asked.  
"I do indeed," Gjoko said sadly, "No one was supposed to know, especially not Kaliopi herself..."  
"Gosh darn it! What's happened to her?! Just tell us what in blue blazes is goin' on around here!" Elena yelled.  
"Her... her powers have activated..." Gjoko said.  
\-----  
Kaliopi's glow faded, and she looked around. She was in the ruins of what was once Vatican City. The ground was barren, all the buildings had been burned out and destroyed, and there was rubble and ash everywhere. A burnt Vatican flag was lying amongst the rubble, while, looking up, she could see a huge Lithuanian flag which had been draped on Vatican City's golden palace, dropped by Lithuania onto the palace shortly after the fire had gone out. Her powers felt so natural to her now, despite only having had them for a few minutes.  
The words of the reporter echoed in her head.  
"No survivors have been reported..." Kaliopi repeated, as she glowed yellow again and disappeared in a flash of light.  
\------  
Kaliopi's rage and sadness had teleported her into Vilnius, the capital of Lithuania. She looked around at the people, looking at her.  
She looked at a nearby building and saw a hanging Lithuanian flag. The object of her hatred.  
"Well just what art THOU looking at?!" she yelled, as she used her powers to create a small tidal wive which she flung at the people, scattering them in all directions.  
She used her power to fling the Lithuanian flag at the floor, as the people picked themselves up from the water and continued to run in the opposite direction of Kaliopi.  
"I will get you for this Lithuania!" Kaliopi yelled, "I will get you for the crimes you have committed!"  
She looked around for some more good targets. Then, Kaliopi saw it, a shiny building with a tall Lithuanian flag towering over it. The Lithuanian parliament.  
Kaliopi concentrated her powers at the building, suddenly:  
BOOM!  
The Lithuanian parliament exploded into thousands of pieces.  
"FUCK YOU LITHUANIAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Kaliopi yelled as she used her powers to summon giant bolts of lightning to hit all over Lithuania. Her powers grew even stronger with her massive rage against Lithuania. She flew up, high above Lithuania, and summoned a barrier, much like the one that surrounds Belgium, and the one that was temporarily around the Netherlands during the Digimon crisis. Lithuania was now contained.  
Kaliopi's special attack, 'climate change', could summon strange weather, such as a huge tidal wave, or a blizzard. Kaliopi decided to use both against her new enemy... the Lithuanians.  
"Climate Change!" Kaliopi yelled, as a huge tidal wave swept through all of Lithuania, and huge torrents of snow fell down from the sky. Lithuania got immensly cold, and soon, all was silent except for the wind of the blizzard that roared throughout Lithuania, and Kaliopi was alone, left with the reality of what she had just done...  
\----  
Back in the Skopje Fest stadium, the people there were now watching the news on the TV, as Kaliopi destroyed Lithuania.  
"Lithuania..." Gjoko said, "Oh no!"  
"Boy howdy," Elena said, "Never since my days at Joy Division have I seen such brutality! Well y'all got yer wish, now I guess I'm just not good enough to be the bad guy 'round here no more!"  
"Elena, how about you tell us about your days at Joy Division..." a voice came from behind her. Kaliopi had teleported back into the room.  
"K-K-aliopi! Er, well... anyways, that's a whole 'nother story."  
"Kaliopi you- you did that!!!" Gjoko yelled, "Why?!"  
"What do you mean why?!" Kaliopi shouted, "It is obvious why. They bombed the Vatican, I was only returning the favour."  
"But... but you shot at civillians!" Gjoko said.  
"So did they!!!!" Kaliopi yelled, "The civilians of Macedonia and of the Vatican too! And if thou cannot see that then maybe you are not totally on our side after all!"  
"This isn't about taking sides... Kaliopi... what have you done..." Gjoko said.  
"I only did what was necessary," Kaliopi said, "Lithuania have been a blight upon our glorious nation for all time... now then, peasants, now that I have my powers, I intend to avenge my fallen family of the Vatican, to destroy all Lithuanians of the world, and to defend my country Macedonia against all evils... especially the evil that is the Lithuanian race!"  
"Kaliopi, that's not you, it's not you," Gjoko said, "It's the powers talking, the powers, they do this, it's not-"  
"Be quiet, knave! Thou dost not understand!" Kaliopi yelled, "This is not for you... you will never understand... these powers... my powers..."  
"I... I..." Vlatko hadn't said anything since he saw Kaliopi destroying Lithuania on the news. Although it was true that most Macedonians wanted revenge against Lithuania, but this was excessive... no one had been so far able to bring down the barrier that Kaliopi had put all around Lithuania, and Lithuania now looked nothing like it's former self. Lithuania was now a frozen wasteland.  
"Kaliopi this is a war crime!" yelled Gjoko.  
"I did not commit any crimes, I am a warrior of justice, the justice warrior," Kaliopi smiled, "I hand out justice to those who don't follow the law..."  
"But Kaliopi-" Gjoko began.  
"The Lithuanians didn't want to follow the law, no no, they didn't... and now look at them..."  
"Kaliopi don'tcha think this is goin' a bit too far?" said Elena, "I know that y'all think I'm a bit loopy but I really think that overstepped the border and went into the land of down under."  
"Kaliopi..." Vlatko said, "This is... this is a bit too..."  
"Quiet, all of you," Kaliopi said, "All honourable Macedonian citizens would agree with what I have done today."  
"No, no they wouldn't. And what scares me the most, Kaliopi," Gjoko said, "Is the monster that you have become... despite all your upbringing in the Vatican... and I know that you don't want to be that monster... but-"  
"How DARE you judge me!" Kaliopi yelled, "How DARE you!!!"  
Kaliopi disappeared again in a flash of yellow light.  
\-----  
The two former British royals looked at the Macedonian war robot that had just teleported into their secret base in Wales.  
"What the?" Kate Middleton asked.  
"It's... it's her!" Prince William yelled, "It's her! Kaliopi! The Macedonian war robot!"  
They had just been watching the news which was all about how Kaliopi had destroyed Lithuania. The two former royals didn't mind Lithuania getting destroyed, no one liked Lithuania that much anyway, as they had a reputation for starting wars, and they even pleased at its destruction, as the end of Lithuania brought the two former royals closer to their goal... befriending Kaliopi and using her powers to take over Britain and then... the entire world.  
"Kaliopi!" yelled Kate.  
"Yes, it is I," Kaliopi replied.  
"Well," Kate smiled, "I must congratulate you on disposing of the Lithuanian rat race. That country was nothing but a colony of rats, you have done the world a huge service by getting rid of those unwanted pests!"  
"Why thank you," Kaliopi said, "It was in the name of my grand country, Macedonia, and my adopted country, the Vatican!"  
"We love Macedonia!" said Prince William, "But it is with a sad regret that we must tell you that there is a Lithuanian on your team back home..."  
"What?" Kaliopi asked, puzzled.  
"Oh yes, the Litvo," Kate said, "The one who is half-Lithuanian. A traitor by your eyes, don't you agree, Kaliopi?"  
"Uh... well..." Kaliopi began.  
"All who have the Lithuanian blood are of course tainted," Prince William agreed, "So Kaliopi, what are you doing to do about this?"  
"Hmm. I will deal with the traitor..." Kaliopi said, "By any ways necessary... tell me who it is, and I will deal with them..."  
"Good, then you will want to hear the story of Gjoko Taneski," said Kate, "Who conspired with the Lithuanian government to protect Lithuania against Macedonian attacks, and to protect Lithuania against you..."  
"Wha?!" Kaliopi yelled, "So... that's why he recognized me... and why he was so upset when I destroyed the evil country of Lithuania... oh dear..."  
Kaliopi then looked at Kate and William.  
"You two are the former British monarchs, aren't you?" Kaliopi asked.  
"Well, not quite," William smiled, "We were however, British monarchy. Until that evil dictator Terry Wogan forced us out. It seems these days most evil is in some way associated with the Eurovision Song Contest... and yet they call the Eurovision good, and people like us evil. Don't let the Eurovision consume you, Kaliopi, for your entry in it could be the end of everything. But, you are destined to hand out justice, just like you did today to the evil Lithuanians. Remember that your goal is justice, justice against those who stand against you. Were are Prince William and Kate Middleton, the former British royals. We are your friends, remember this..."  
"I will remember, and I will deal with the Lithuanian problem, thank you, little Brits," Kaliopi smiled, as the yellow light surrounded her once again and she disappeared.  
\-----  
Suddenly, Kaliopi appeared again, standing in the middle of the Skopje Fest stadium, looking at the three people who were staring at her.  
"Crikey!" Elena yelled.  
"Kaliopi's back!" Vlatko yelled.  
"I am not here for you Vlatko," Kaliopi said, "Thou art a faithful servant of all Macedonians and the Macedonian kings Alexander the Great and King Kiro Kirowitz... I am here for you!"  
Kaliopi then pointed at Gjoko.  
"Judging me, judging me you see," Kaliopi growled, "This fellow came here as a foreigner, and now he wants to play the judge!"  
"K...Kaliopi?" Gjoko asked, "What are you talking about?"  
"Ooohh, you see that? Dost thou see that?!" Kaliopi yelled, "That is truly the worst type of Lithuanian... one in disguise... see, I teleported somewhere... Britain... to be exact.... and talked to the two former royals... who appeared to know a lot about you... Gjoko..."  
"Kaliopi, you shouldn't listen to them," Gjoko said, looking over at the open door of the stadium and wondering if he should try to run away from the superpowered robot, "It's not... I'm not..."  
Kaliopi glared at him, and then muttered one of the worst insults that they had in Macedonia...  
"Litvo..."  
Litvo was an insult used all over the world, but mostly in Macedonia. It implied that the person had Lithuanians in their family, and Litvo literally meant 'half-Lithuanian'. Having Lithuanians in your family was considered a sign that you are a bad person.  
"Litvo!" Kaliopi yelled again.  
"No!" Gjoko yelled, "No!"  
"It's not like that Kaliopi," Vlatko said, "It's not like that at all!"  
"Oh," Kaliopi said, "Then what is it like?"  
"He is the son of King Kiro Kirowitz!" Vlatko yelled, "And the true heir to the Macedonian throne!"  
"Nay, peasant!" Kaliopi said, "If he was then why dost he not take his position as the royal monarch?"  
"Because I didn't want that..." Gjoko said, "I didn't want to be that person. I don't want to be king of Macedonia. I'm not ready for the responsibility."  
"And yet... you do have Lithuanian blood, do you not?" Kaliopi asked.  
"Yes, I admit it, I do," Gjoko said, "But I have Macedonian blood as well and I am loyal to this country, I swear it."  
"Then, I shall spare you, Litvo," Kaliopi said, "If what Vlatko says is true, I cannot bring any harm to you. However, those who scheme against Macedonia, those in Lithuania who want another war against us... those people I will deal with."  
"Kaliopi," Gjoko said, "It's not your place. Bring war, not peace. Don't let your powers rule you, don't let your powers define you."  
Kaliopi just smiled and teleported out of the room, leaving the others to wonder just what the hell would happen next. Of course Kaliopi's actions in Lithuania were all over the media. Across the world people watched the videos of her actions in Vilnius. This really wasn't looking good at all for people who wanted world peace. It looked like there wouldn't even be European peace. And Macedonia could only guess at what exactly Kaliopi would do next.


End file.
